A computer controlled ultrasonic system, DONAR, is capable of continuous monitoring of precarious conditions in vitro. It is to be used to provide detailed information about the dynamics of the mineralization processes of intact enamel under a variety of conditions. It is intended to monitor the development of subsurface demineralized zones, remineralization and to learn how the composition of the enamel influences these processes.